totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Endure Total Drama Island S1
Endure Total Drama Island is the first season in EndureKoala's series. Falcons: Heather Gwen Leshawna Cheyenne Lindsay Bridgette Alejandro Duncan Owen Harold Paulie Noah Eagles: Sierra Courtney Katie Sadie Jonna Eva Cody DJ Geoff Tyler Ethan Justin Episode 1 24 Campers are taken to Camp Wawanakwa for a chance to win a million dollars. "Welcome campers! Firstly you will be split into two teams, The falcons and The eagles." The host, Chris explains. "Are those extinct?" -Lindsay "Seriously?" -Heather (CONF: I cannot stand most of these people already, Lindsay is dumb as rocks, Owen is a slob, Leshawna is to loud, and Duncan is a freaking criminal. -Heather) (CONF: Heather must got some kind of stick up her a**. because she already has a bad attitude. -Leshawna) "Now the falcons are...Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Cheyenne, Lindsay, Bridgette, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Paulie, and Noah! The eagles are....Sierra, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Jonna, Eva, Cody, DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Ethan and Justin!" (CONF: I find out I'm on Eva's tribe and im ecstatic she looks like a strong payer and that's what i need. -Courtney) (CONF: Honestly omg I am so happy like Katie and I are on the same team like and OMG did you see JUSTIN?! -Sadie Like yes OMG I DID he is so AMAZING! -Katie) (CONF: My team looks pretty strong, except we have Owen and Harold. Not good. I am here to win, so they better not pull us down. -Alejandro) "Alright your first challenge is in one hour, so go get settled into your cabins and then meet me at the cliff!" -Chris -At Falcons Girls Cabin- (CONF: I'm not a mean person, but Lindsay has got to be one of the dumbest humans alive. -Cheyenne) "Is this like rehab?" -Lindsay "No it's a cabin, where you sleep." -Gwen (CONF: It was a huge mistake coming here, everyone is annoying. -Gwen) "My name is Bridgette and you guys?" -Bridgette "I'm Leshawna!" "Gwen." "My name is Cheyenne." "My parents told me it's Lindsay" "Heather, nice to meet you guys." (CONF: I need to be as fake as possible if i want to make it to the end. -Heather) -Falcons Boys Cabin- (CONF: So the boys on my team is me, Owen, Duncan, Paulie, Alejandro and Noah. I really want to go far and i think a guys alliance can get me just that. -Harold) "Alright guys, I think the smartest thing is for us six to stick together." -Harold "Like a guys alliance?" -Duncan "Yes." -Harold (CONF: Isn't it a bit early for alliances? -Noah) (CONF: I don't think anyone is going to go with Harold on this one... -Paulie) (CONF: This is AWESOME!! -Owen) -Eagles Girls Cabin- "Like were totally BFFFLS IRL." -Sadie "Yea isn't that like totally amazing!" -Katie (CONF: I want to punch both of them in the face. -Eva) (CONF: Extremely annoying. -Courtney) (CONF: They're pretty cool. -Sierra) (CONF: What does I-R-L even mean? -Jonna) -At the Challenge- "Alright, this is the first immunity challenge! It's a trivia game. You will be hanging off this cliff by a small platform that can drop. You get one and only one chance. I will ask you a question and the first person to click their buzzer gets to answer. If your correct you get to eliminate a player from the opposing team, if wrong your eliminated. When your eliminated your platform drops and so do you. Last team standing wins! Also this is Survivor trivia goodluck." -Chris "Now that everyone is in position question one...who is the very first winner in survivor history?" -Chris BUZZ -Courtney "Richard Hatch." -Courtney "Correct! Eliminate?" -Chris "Hmm...Noah." - Courtney Noah Eliminated. "Next, Who was the first FEMALE winner in survivor history?" -Chris BUZZ -Cheyenne "Cheyenne?" -Chris "Tina Wesson." -Cheyenne "Correct!" -Chris "Courtney." -Cheyenne Courtney Eliminated. "Next, who has played twice and won twice?" -Chris BUZZ -Lindsay "Lindsay?" -Chris "Me!" -Lindsay "No..." -Chris "Aww..." -Lindsay Lindsay Eliminated. "Same question, who has played and won twice?" -Chris BUZZ -Heather "Heather?" -Chris "Sandra Diaz-Twine." -Heather "Eliminate?" -Chris "Sierra." -Heather Sierra Eliminated. "Now, who was on Pearl Islands and played four times?" -Chris BUZZ -Sadie "Sadie?" -Chris "The Sandra lady!" -Sadie Sadie Eliminated. "Same question..." -Chris BUZZ -Katie "Rupert." Katie CORRECT "Cheyenne." -Katie Cheyenne Eliminated. "Now who won Survivor China?" -Chris BUZZ -Heather "Todd Herzog." -Heather CORRECT "Eva." -Heather Eva Eliminated. "Name someone who has played three times and never won?" -Chris BUZZ -Harold "Rob Mariano." -Harold INCORRECT Harold Eliminated. "Same Question..." BUZZ- Jonna "Amanda Kimmel." -Jonna CORRECT "Heather." -Jonna Heather Eliminated. "Now who is the latest winner?" -Chris BUZZ -Geoff "Michele Fitzgerald." -Geoff. CORRECT "I choose...Alejandro." -Geoff Alejandro Eliminated. "Who won by a vote of ten to zero to zero?" -Chris BUZZ -Bridgette "Earl Cole." INCORRECT Bridgette Eliminated. "Same Question..." -Chris BUZZ -DJ "Um, Jeremy?" -DJ CORRECT "Okay, Paulie." -DJ Paulie Eliminated. "What were the final three in Caramoan?" -Chris BUZZ -Katie "Cochran, Dawn and Sherri." -Katie CORRECT "Gwen." -Katie Gwen Eliminated. "Who beat Woo in Cagayan Finale?" -Chris BUZZ -Duncan "Tony." -Duncan CORRECT "Katie." -Duncan Katie Eliminated. "Who was the first voted out twice?" -Chris BUZZ -Leshawna "Francesca." -Leshawna CORRECT "DJ." -Leshawna DJ Eliminated. "Name a season with an all-girl final three?" -Chris BUZZ -Cody "One World." -Cody CORRECT "Leshawna." -Cody Leshawna Eliminated. Name a season with an African American winner and who was it?" -Chris BUZZ -Duncan "Marqueses, Vecepia." -Duncan CORRECT "Cody." -Duncan Cody Eliminated. "What season did Courtney Yates win?" -Chris BUZZ -Tyler "Heroes vs Villains." INCORRECT Tyler Eliminated. "Same Question." -Chris BUZZ -Duncan "None." -Duncan CORRECT "Jonna." -Duncan. Jonna Eliminated. "Who was the last member left on their tribe that was wiped out in Guatemala?" -Chris BUZZ -Ethan "Stephenie LaGrossa." -Ethan CORRECT "Duncan." Ethan Duncan Eliminated. "What year did Survivor debut?" -Chris BUZZ -Owen "Um.........................................2015?" -Owen INCORRECT Owen Eliminated. EAGLES WIN IMMUNITY. -Falcons discussion- (CONF: We lost today, but i cannot believe Owen missed the easiest question ever! 2000 it was 2000! -Heather) (CONF: I feel really bad...i feel like it might be my fault we lost today, but luckily i have an alliance, so I'm okay. -Owen) "Alright, now that we are alone I think we need to boot Owen." -Leshawna (CONF: Leshawna pulls me aside and says we need to vote Owen and the girls are all in. I'm super glad she comes to me, because I don't want to be on the outs. -Paulie) (CONF: It starts the get thrown around that Owen is the vote, so Harold's all guys alliance idea is practically dead. -Duncan) (CONF: I pull my alliance to the side to talk about who were voting tonight. -Harold) "I think we should vote for Cheyenne. She is a huge threat." -Harold" "That's true." -Noah (CONF: There is no way i'm voting one of our strongest players off on the first vote, its stupid. I just say i agree and move on.) -At Elimination- "Welcome Falcons, you lost the challenge and your votes have been tallied. When i call your name come up and grab a marshmallow because you are safe. ... Noah ... Duncan ... Alejandro ... Heather ... Lindsay ... Gwen ... Paulie ... Leshawna ... Harold ... Bridgette ... The final Marshmallow goes to..... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cheyenne. Owen your OUT, Please leave. Key * S = Safe (Immune) * I = Safe (At Elimination or In) * R = In Bottom at Elimination (Risk) * O = OUT (Eliminated)